Sidney Leslie Goodwin
( ) | death_place = Atlantic Ocean | known_for = The Unknown Child | parents = Frederick Goodwin and Augusta Tyler | relations = Lillian, Charles, William, Jessie and Harold Goodwin (siblings) }} Sidney Leslie Goodwin (9 September 1910 – 15 April 1912) was a 19-month-old English boy who died during the sinking of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. His unidentified body was recovered after the sinking by the Mackay-Bennett, and for decades referred to as the unknown child; the body was identified as that of Goodwin in 2008 by the Armed Forces lab. He is the only member of his family whose body has been recovered and subsequently identified. Early life Sidney Leslie Goodwin was born on 9 September 1910 in Melksham, Wiltshire, England. He was the youngest child born to Frederick Joseph Goodwin and his wife Augusta (née Tyler). He had 5 older siblings named Lillian Amy, Charles Edward, William Frederick, Jessie Allis, and Harold Victor. RMS Titanic Frederick's brother, Thomas, had already left England and was living in Niagara Falls, New York. Thomas wrote to his brother, telling him about the opening of a power station there. It has been speculated that the famed Schoellkopf Hydroelectric Power Station (station A), due to open in 1912, would have been Frederick's employer had he lived. Frederick, a compositor, packed up his wife and six children, Lillian, 16; Charles, 14; William, 11; Jessie, 10; Harold, 9 and Sidney, 19 months, to prepare for the move. They booked third class passage on the S.S. New York out of Southampton, but due to the coal strike that year its passage was delayed and the family was transferred to the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. The family boarded the Titanic in Southampton as third-class passengers. Not much is known about the family's activities during the voyage, except that the family may have been separated by sex in opposite ends of the ship, Frederick and his older sons in the bow, and Augusta with Sidney and the girls in the stern. Harold Goodwin also met and spent some time with Frank Goldsmith. Frank Goldsmith survived. By the time the family received a warning about the iceberg collision, all the lifeboats had been launched. The entire family perished in the sinking. In his book, The Night Lives On, historian Walter Lord devoted a chapter ("What Happened to the Goodwins?") to the family, using the fact that the Goodwins were English to challenge the White Star Line's implication that such high numbers of third class passengers perished because they could not understand the English language. The unknown child The body of a fair-haired toddler was the fourth pulled from the ocean by the recovery ship [[CS Mackay-Bennett|CS Mackay-Bennett]], on 17 April 1912. The description read: }} The sailors aboard the Mackay-Bennett, who were very upset by the discovery of the unknown boy's body, paid for a monument and was buried on 4 May 1912 with a copper pendant placed in his coffin by recovery sailors that read "Our Babe." Before 2002 (when he was first, though mistakenly, identified through DNA testing) he was known simply as "The Unknown Child". The body, identified as that of a child around two years old, was initially believed to be that of either a two-year-old Swedish boy, Gösta Pålsson; or a two-year-old Irish boy, Eugene Rice, two other fair-haired toddlers who perished in the disaster. Identification and re-identification The American PBS television series Secrets of the Dead initially identified the body as Eino Viljami Panula, a 13-month old Finnish baby, based on DNA testing of three teeth and a small, weathered bone. However, with improved DNA testing available in 2007, Canadian researchers at Lakehead University in Thunder Bay tested the child's HVS1, a type of mitochondrial DNA molecule, and it did not match the Panula family. DNA extracted from the exhumed remains and DNA provided by a surviving maternal relative helped positively match the remains to Goodwin, and the re-identification was announced on 30 July 2007. Although the bodies of two other children, both older boys, were recovered, it was Sidney Goodwin who came to be a symbol of all the children lost in the disaster. He is buried in Fairview Cemetery, Halifax, Nova Scotia. A pair of his shoes were donated to Halifax's Maritime Museum of the Atlantic in 2002 by the descendants of a Halifax police officer who guarded the bodies and clothing of Titanic victims. References *Geller, Judith B. Titanic: Women and Children First. 1st ed. W. W. Norton & Company, 1998. *Lord, Walter. The Night Lives On. New ed. Avon Books, March 1998. Notes External links *Encyclopedia Titanica: Master Sidney Leslie Goodwin *Titanic Passengers: The Goodwins *Shoes of the Unknown Child *The Grave Of The Unknown Child *Researchers properly identify unknown child who died aboard Titanic *Pay tribute to Sidney Leslie Goodwin and the other children who perished on the Titanic Category:RMS Titanic's crew and passengers Category:1910 births Category:1912 deaths Category:English children Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:People from Fulham Category:People from Melksham Category:Deaths on the RMS Titanic Category:RMS Titanic Category:Deaths due to shipwreck Category:People who died at sea